It is desirable, from the standpoint of both pollution abatement and economics, to collect and salvage the diesel fuel spilled at railroad fueling stations. In the past, two types of collection systems have been used for this purpose. The first type uses permanent concrete pits and aprons. This apparatus is quite expensive, and its construction requires considerable time. The second kind of collection system is modular in nature and employs a series of pans made of sheet metal or fiberglass which are installed on the ties, and cross drains of similar material which are positioned between the ties. While these modular systems can be installed more easily and are less costly than the permanent systems, they too have undesirable characteristics. The chief disadvantages are:
A. The use of specialized components which usually cannot be obtained or fabricated in the locality of the fueling station. PA1 B. A relatively large number of separate components. PA1 C. The lack of durability. PA1 D. The need for including costly metal gratings to provide secure footing for railroad crews. PA1 E. The necessity, in some instances, to drill attachment holes in the rails and to take special measures to provide electrical insulation.
The object of this invention is to provide an improved form of modular liquid-collecting system. According to the invention, the modules employ precast components made of reinforced concrete or foamed plastic which are retained in place by reason of their own weight and shape and without the need for special rail or tie attachments. Each module comprises at least one basin which rests on the ties, and a cross drain which is posititioned in the ballast between ties. A complete module comprises three basins, one being designed to fit between the rails and other being designed for use at the outboard sides of the rails. All basins are formed with integral, depending locking means which coact with tie side faces to limit movement of the basin in the direction of the rails, and with a liquid receiving surface defined by four planar faces which slope downward toward a centrally located drain opening which overlies the cross drain. The side or outboard basins are formed with integral longitudinal curbs, and separate, removable end curbs are provided for the terminal modules of an end-to-end series.
The new modular collection system is especially desirable because it is inherently durable, requires only a few components which can be fabricated locally by railroad personnel using readily available materials, and can be installed quickly and easily on existing roadbeds. In addition, the basins themselves are self-draining and otherwise inherently provide secure footing, so auxiliary gratings are not needed. Finally since the components are electrically non-conductive, they are inherently safer for the workmen and can be installed on signaled track without any modification.